As faces do Amor
by Louis McDowell
Summary: •Hinata Pov'S• "Consegues decifrar teu último erro sem meus beijos?" •::ItaHina::•


**Disclaimer:** _Naruto _**©. **_Masashi Kishimoto. Sem fins lucrativos._

_Tenha uma boa leitura._

_**Et Voilá!**_

* * *

**As faces do Amor**

* * *

**---ooo---**

_Noite após noite vens até mim a procura de um doce sacrifício. Desde que conheceu-me, tento satisfazer-lhe entregando-me de Corpo e Alma, ciente que isso é insuficiente para satisfaze-lo._

_Utiliza-me noite após noite cada vez que a Lua veste-se de Vermelho e tua Alma já corrompida, desperta de mais um pesadelo, não hesitando em afundar-me na ilusão, caminhas até minha janela e em meu quarto repousa teus pés, silenciosamente te deitas ao meu lado, despertando-me com sussurros e carícias cheios de palavras amorosas, mas vazias, que apenas consistem em estar em teus lábios, porque por mais que as digam somente para mim, nunca serão minhas, e isso fragmenta meu coração. Mesmo assim, encontrarás sempre Amor entre meus braços sem despacha-lo ou perguntar o motivo de tua visita._

_Sei que não sou tua amiga, nem conhecida. Amante, es a palavra certa. Simples, elegante. Para ti, apenas uma boneca sou, que limpa as angústias de teu ser e que concebe prazer a todo teu corpo quando me pedes,sem retruca-lo ou gemer por tuas ousadias ao meu corpo._

_Sei que me usa para libertar-se da Culpa por teu feito no passado, que busca minhas carícias tão inexperientes e ingênuas para esquecer do sangue que já derramaste, que aspiras o meu perfume para que o odor dos cadáveres, vítimas de teu poder, desapareça de teu olfato e que beija os meus lábios para adoçar tua miserável vida... Ainda que não alcance tal objetivo._

_Vives apenas para arrepender-te de teus pecados. E não importa-te brincar com os meus sentimentos. Para ti, é prazeroso. Para mim, é pesado fardo. Já não poderes casar-me com meu noivo, Neji, dignamente, embora este não esteja ciente de nosso segredo, porque tu fores o homem que tirara minha pureza._

_Mas não me importa...Amo-te cada vez mais, e já sabes disso. Segues vindo noite após noite ao meu quarto para que me faças tua, embriagando-me de paixão, iludindo-me a cada anoitecer e amargurando-me silenciosamente a cada amanhecer a não te encontrar em meus brancos lençóis._

_**Consegues decifrar teu último erro sem meus beijos?**_

_**Consegues concertar teus erros, usando-me?**_

_**Consegues aliviar a tristeza que há dentro de ti, com minhas carícias?**_

_Se com isso consegues sentir-se feliz, não farei nada para impedir-te. Sempre estarei adormecida esperando a Lua pintar-se de Vermelho, para que surjas em minha cama, rasgando minhas vestes, sussurrando aos pés de meus ouvidos, palavras vazias. Porque sei que a cada despertar de teus pesadelos, necessita de alguém que o faça esquecer de sentir-se abandonado e culpado, adentrando-se em meu corpo, e degustando cada fragmento de meu puro amor._

_Noite após noite iluminas minha vida ao entrar por minha janela, presenteando-me com tua sedutora imagem e teu formoso toque que corre na ponta de teus dedos em meus cabelos fazendo acelerar meu coração, o tornando vigoroso, vivo._

_Amanhecer após amanhecer, antes que o Sol pincele tuas cores a um novo dia, desapareces, deixando para trás as lembranças de mais uma noite junto a uma Branca Rosa._

_Significas que quando já te cansares de mim, de minha janela, tu já não surgirás._

_Quando já te cansares de mim, nosso romance se tornará em apenas lembranças refletidas em sonhos, pois cada gemido, murmuro ou suspiro, que me dedicavas eras para aliviar-te do sofrimento._

_Quando já te cansares de mim, buscarei com ânsia, beijos mais experientes, carícias e palavras, tão diferentes das tuas... Viverei assim como tu. Afundando outro ser para aliviar minha dor. Usando um alguém, tal como me usastes, para se tornar meu doce sacrifício, e refletindo tua formosa imagem, em minha vítima._

_Mas enquanto isso não ocorre sou apenas tua..._

_Se ouvisse tua voz dizendo-me apenas "Amo-te" nesta noite, diria que provavelmente essa minha dedicação doentia estás te levando a loucura. Mas elegeria fugir contigo, para qualquer lugar que fosse. Desde que minhas mãos estivessem enlaçadas com as tuas, e que meu corpo recebesses calor do teu._

_Ah...Sim, claro que sim._

_**Elegeria perder-me no sofrimento contigo a cada amanhecer.**_

_**Elegeria mergulhar em teus olhos e oferecer-te meu Amor a cada instante.**_

_**E... Elegeria a perdição de teu amor a cada anoitecer.**_

_-Amo-te Hinata. Sussurrou Itachi enquanto beijava as curvas do meu corpo.Não creio._

_Levanto-me, observando incredulamente aos negros olhos do moreno que me afogas na cama._

_Sim, deve estar ficando louco..._

_Derrepente levei uma de minhas delicadas mãos aos lábios, olhando para o canto de minha porta._

_O barulho do quebrar do vidro de minha janela bastou, para a verdade ser revelada aos olhos enfurecidos de um Hyuuga._

_O desespero estava em meu olhar, a partir, que vi entre as brechas de minha porta...Ele. A Morte, divertindo-se ás minhas custas, sussurrava-me terrores, calando-me, agonizando-me, amargurando-me..._

_A tranqüilidade de Itachi, absurda, impenetrável, tomando em teu olhar a coloração vermelha do Sharingan._

_-I-Itachi...- Encorporo-me na cama, cobrindo-me, e sendo impedida de pronunciar algo a mais, pelo toque gentil teus dedos sobre meus lábios._

_Concebia-me um sorriso, tranqüilizando-me, encorajando-me, fazendo-me eleger a perdição de teu amor, mais uma vez._

_Levantou-se já com tuas vestes,preparado para lutar,deixando-me aflita e inerte novamente._

_Meu coração entrou em disritmia._

_Meu corpo congelou._

_A Lua Vermelha escondia-se covardemente entre gélidas nuvens.Não queria testemunhar qual dos dois morreria nesta noite.O desespero apoderou-se de mim, e subindo pela garganta quando os vi lutar. Minhas cordas vocais já ardentes para gritar, não hesitaram em exclamar o desditoso nome daquele homem._

_-Neji!_

_**Sangue, suor e lágrimas...Nada mais.**_

**---ooo---**

* * *

**#Notas do Autor#**

_Semelhanças com uma Fic de Bleach, chamada Vazio,de P.H, é mera coincidência. A escritora e eu, tivemos idéias semelhantes, mas a desenvolvemos de formas destintas. De qualquer forma, já acertamos as contas._

_Uma pequena observação gramatical : "Desditoso" significa infeliz ou desgraçado, escolha a opção que lhe agrade._

_Praticamente, primeira Itachi **x** Hinata que escrevo, então, não castiguem-me._

_Mereço review?_


End file.
